


Guessing

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Remus trying to gross out Virgil, Roman and Remus don't have the best sibling dynamic, a bit of angst, not beta read or edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: I don't have enough time to be like you.Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0HCZ4YGqbw
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Kudos: 33





	Guessing

It was comical. They were identical twins, the same dna ran through every bit of their cells, but they couldn’t be more different. Logan insisted they were the same in many ways, and Roman refused to acknowledge that there were any similarities between him and Remus, but Roman didn’t see it. He was glitters and rainbows. He had been cast as the leading role in the play and his lowest grade was an 88. Remus was tentacles and old dried up gum. He had been kicked off of the track team because his grade had slipped into a 68.

“Roman!” Remus came running, wearing his black spaghetti strap tanktop with tentacle decals on it that had been decriminalizes by the dress code less than a month ago.

“What?” Roman asked, putting his hand on the button to roll the window up, but not pushing it yet.

“Can I catch a ride?”

“You got caught in another tardy sweep? Get in,” Roman said in disbelief, then unlocked the door. Remus hopped into the passenger side.

“It’s not my fault I have to make it from the second floor to the portables in five minutes on advisory days,” Remus muttered, pulling the door closed.

“I have to make that run, too,” Roman pointed out. It was their two shared classes, first period choir and advisory with Mr. Sanders.

“You have long legs.”

“We’re the same height, and you were in track.”

“Where are you going?”

“School.”

“You got caught in the sweep too?”

“No, I have a rehearsal. Opening night is next Thursday.”

“Oh. Have I told you about the swim bladder? We did a project on it in Biology, and it looks-” 

Roman turned the volume of a random cheesy love song he hated up so loud his head throbbed as he pulled out of the driveway and started the drive to school. 

*****

Remus trudged out of the classroom, practically steaming. It wasn’t  _ fair  _ that he had a lousy schedule and couldn’t make it to class on time. He had tried track because he wanted to be able to go faster. There were so few students who were interested that anyone who tried out got in, yet anytime he brought it up, it was always the same couple excuses.

_ You were on track! You should be able to make it to your classes like Roman. _

_ Fast walk like Roman does. _

_ Maybe if you didn’t fool around and walked straight there like Roman does you would make it on time. _

_ Run if you have to. _

It wasn’t fair! Remus screamed at his brain.

_ Life isn’t fair, honey. _

_ Tantrums won’t get you anywhere. _

_ The world doesn’t revolved around you. _

No it didn’t, did it? It always revolved around Roman, Roman,  _ Roman!  _ Roman who passes his classes by at least a 15 point margin. Roman who got all the leading roles. Roman who made it to class on time. Roman who had never seen the assistant principle’s face except for during assemblies.

It was never about Remus who knew the ins and outs of only revolting topics no one wanted to know about. Remus who had to go to every tutoring session only to barely scrape by on a C. Remus who ran until he was gasping for air only to have to turn back to go claim his Saturday school notice. Remus who saw the assistant principle’s face more often than he saw his own brother’s.

It wasn’t fair.

_ You know, Hitler thought it was pretty unfair that Germany lost WWI and got saddled with all the war debt. _

Maybe he would be like Hitler. Go get rejected by an art school and start a world war on some sort of xenophobic platform. Wouldn’t that be fun? Maybe it would be that in every pregnancy that resulted in more than one kid, there was a good one, and the rest were bad. The bad ones had to be killed.

Wouldn’t it have been easier to be like that?

No, if he started a war it would probably be on the lines of how Abraham Lincoln started the Civil War. He would make a big more for power, get it, and before he could marvel at his success, half of the country would break away because they hated him because they thought he would take away something he never said he would take away. Only he would loose, because leading a civil war was no job for a barely-passing straight C student, and Roman would probably lead the opposing army. Roman always won.

*****

Roman jumped when his phone started ringing. He quickly silenced it before the teacher could come back and investigate. He looked down at the caller id, Trash Rat.

“What, Remus? I’m at rehearsal,” he whispered into the phone.

“I need a ride home.”

“I get out at 2, figure it out,” he whispered back and hung up. Remus tried to call him again. Roman let his phone vibrate.

*****

Remus shoved his phone into his backpack and plopped onto the hot pavement. It was November, also known as fall, autumn, and third summer. Each of the 90+ degrees felt like two pounds piled onto his back. Someone sat next to him. He didn’t want anyone next to him.

“Did you know that in the 1918, there was a giant flu pandemic? The flue made the person’s immune systems react so violently that their lungs filled up with the fluid that was supposed to fight off the invaders. The patients turned blue and drowned in their own fluid. It got so bad that cities ran out of coffins and giant warehouses were used to store bodies for burial,” Remus said, turning slightly to look at the person beside him. He had set aside his phone when Remus started talking.

“Oh, yeah, we learned about that.”

“Well, did you know that when egyptians mummified corpses they would yank the brain out of the nose?”

“Really? I thought they just cut it out.”

“Did you know that sometimes people can develop tumors with hair, skin, teeth, bones, eyeballs, or even a heart?”

“Woah. Imagine if a brain formed inside one of those. What would it say about all the radiation bombarding it trying to get it out?”

“Does anything gross you out?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out later,” the person shrugged.

“What lunch do you have?”

“I have A lunch on B-days and B lunch on A-days.”

“I have A lunch both days. I’ll meet you under the big tree where someone tied a bloody tampon once on Tuesday?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, and you never said your name.”

“I guess you’ll have to find that out later.”

“I’m Remus.”

“Chill.”

“At least give me  _ something  _ to call you by?”

The person paused for a second, “Storm. You can call me Storm.”

“I’ll see you on Tuesday, Storm.”

*****

“Hey, Remus,” Storm said, looking up from their sandwich as Remus walked over with his school-provided pizza.

“Hello. Did you know dork means whale penis?”

Storm laughed, “Really? That’s an interesting one.”

“Did you know that the butt is one of the first things to form in the womb?”

“Explains why some people are still butts, everything else clearly didn’t have enough room to form around that part of them.”

“Honey classified as raw meat by the FDA.”

“Nice.”

“Hey, what’s your favorite band?”

“MCR.”

“How long did you cry for when they broke up?”

“I found them  _ after  _ they broke up, but now they’re back together, and I still can’t believe it.”

“What electives are you taking?”

“All the required ones: PE, health, ASL, and art.”

“What are you taking next year?”

“Next level of ASL and whatever catches my eye when they send out choice sheets.”

“Favorite subject?”

“Is this an interrogation? It’s math,” Storm laughed, “Now you tell me how long you cried after My Chem broke up.”

“Oh, I don’t listen to them a ton.”

“I don’t think we can hang out anymore.”

“Storm!”

“Kidding, what electives are you taking?”

“Choir, PE, Spanish, and health.”

“What are you planning on taking next year?”

“Spanish, choir, forensic science, and whatever else catches my eye.”

“Okay: favorite subject?”

“Science!”

“Alright, now we’re even.”

“No, we’re not,” Remus pouted.

“What do you mean?”

“You still haven’t told me your name.”

Storm reached down and fiddled with the lanyard that was undoubtedly attached to his id. Remus saw the faint outline of the id twisting against the pocket of his Twenty One Pilots shirt.

“Mysteries for another time.”

Remus gave a dramatic sigh, “Be here on Thursday?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here.”

*****

It had been a while before Remus decided to change tactics for trying to gross out Storm. He started as normal, with facts that would gross out a normal person, then he leaned slightly over to Storm.

“Did you know that kissing burns 2 calories a minute?” he whispered and wiggled his eyebrows for good measure.

“Ew!” Storm jumped to his feet, hitting his head on Remus’s nose in the process. His face was red and blotchy.

“Hah! I did it! I grossed you out,” Remus said, fistpumping.

“Yeah, yeah, you did, Remus.”

“Not even Storm is immune to me,” he smiled.

“Virgil.”

“What?”

“My name is Virgil.”


End file.
